For the best?
by Jared
Summary: [CCD] It's Suoh's birthday, and someone is missing from the party. Who is it, and why is he avoiding his best friend?


For the best?  
Jared 

* * *

Disclaimer:  
The following characters belong to CLAMP and are only borrowed for the fanfic. 

* * *

* * *

Suoh,   
  
Please meet me in the council room now.   
We can't cut the cake without the birthday boy.   
  
Nokoru

Suoh glared at the note. //_ What in the world does he think he's doing? I thought I made it clear that he was supposed to stay at **home**! And a party too! I should have known something was up when he actually **sat** down to do his paperwork this afternoon! _// 

Suoh strode rapidly to the council room. To his annoyance, a note was tagged onto the door.   
  


Suoh,   
  
I'm sorry about that, but I just **had** to get you out   
of the house to prepare for your party. So I guess you'd   
reach home **just** in time for your birthday party, ne?   
  
Nokoru

PS. You needn't worry- there aren't many people there. I only invited Akira, Okhawa- Kaichou and Nagisa- san.

Annoyance soon changed to anger. //_ Didn't I make it clear that on ** no** account was he to go ** anywhere ** without supervision? Why in the world is he compromising his safety for some **stupid** party for me for? Doesn't he know that I'll be so much happier just knowing that he's safe at **home**? What use is a party if I need to worry about him all the time? _// 

Angrily, he spun around on his heel and stomped back to his home. 

* * * * *

As expected, there was no one around- at least, no one that he could see. Suoh strained his ears for any sign of life, any sign which could indicate danger to the one he vowed to protect- the one who had happily planned his party without the slightest care for his own safety. 

To his relief, the entire area proved to be free from unwelcome visitors. Suoh noted disapprovingly that there was only a single car parked near the gate of his house. //_ I would have thought that he'd take my warning more seriously. Only one car? That would mean there's only a maximum of four bodyguards. Had there been people lying in wait here, the four of them would prove to be utterly useless! _// 

Still, he tried to remind himself that this was a sacrifice on the part of his friend. //_ After all the trouble he has put in to organise this party for you, you really ought to try to take it easy and enjoy it. After all, what's done is done. _// With that in mind, he strode into the house, keeping a sharp lookout for his friends. 

* * * * *

A week ago.... 

Suoh trailed behind his friend anxiously. //_ Maybe I'm just being jittery over nothing, but I just can't take the risk. After all, many have tried at one time or another to kidnap Kaichou. Besides, those men would probably return after their failed attempt. If only I had managed to catch them... _// He couldn't help but feel a stab of guilt when he thought of the conspirators of the kidnap attempt still at large. Despite Nokoru's reassurances that Suoh had done all he could in the short space of time, Suoh still felt as though he had failed his one by letting the culprits escape. 

As a result, Suoh was now on tender hooks- everyone around was equally likely to collaborate with people from outside the campus to harm his friend. Whilst Nokoru had made a valiant attempt to quell Suoh's growing fears, it had all come to naught- evidently Suoh would not rest easy until the culprits were caught- and Nokoru had to consent to being put under strict surveillance. 

Needless to say, Nokoru had tried to use Suoh's upcoming birthday as an excuse to try to lighten the mood, only to be chastised by Suoh that a flamboyant affair would only serve to provide the opportunity for the kidnappers to strike yet again. A disappointed Nokoru had little choice but to abandon his ideas on the "perfect" birthday bash for his best friend, having instead to work on his plans on the sly under the pretence of doing his council work. 

* * * * *

Presently.... 

A trail of flowers lined the floor. A tired smile tugged at the corners of the exhausted birthday boy- the past week of worry and increased security measures had taken its toil. His eyes noted that the trail before him led directly to the dining hall where he expected the party to be held. //_ This must be Kaichou's idea. It's just like him to think of such a thing. _// he thought affectionately. 

As he entered the suspiciously dark dining hall, he heard a sudden burst from the crackers that he knew had to be loosed by his hyper-energetic junior. Lights and confetti immediately appeared out of nowhere and there was a volley of voices bidding him a happy birthday. Suoh could only smile in spite of himself- as always, the birthday party had been planned for him by his one, since his family had long since trained him that holidays did not exist for a Takamura. Despite all the recent spate of trouble, Nokoru evidently could not live with the idea of **not** planning a party to show his appreciation for his dear friend. //_ How like Kaichou. _// He couldn't help thinking. 

A cup of tea was shoved under his nose as the renowned chef approached. As always, Akira did the first thing he could think of- offer food and drink as a form of welcome. Shortly after, a blushing Nagisa had moved forward to wish him a happy birthday- it was just like the other parties he was accustomed to. 

There was a slight bustle as the cake was fetched- as always, the cake was elaborate, though Akira had taken special care to ensure that it was not too sweet for his liking. After all, Suoh was not known for his sweet tooth. Yet in spite of it all, Suoh could not help but feel something was not quite right, though he could not quite place his finger on it; or rather, he was not given a chance to figure out what was different, as all his friends kept disturbing his thoughts every few minutes. 

//_ It almost feels stifling! _// he thought wearily. For the millionth time, he admired Nokoru's ability to withstand that amount of attention every day. Wait... come to think of it... 

Blinking, he realised with a start that his dear friend was not present at his party. **That** disturbed him a little, though he was not overly surprised by it. Nokoru had a habit of disappearing at parties, appearing only at the last possible moment. Still, he couldn't help but wonder where his friend was, though he nearly bit his tongue to keep himself from asking the simple question which would help ease his mind. 

Finally, the party began to wind down, and it was time for the presents. One by one, they stepped forward to present Suoh with the gifts that they had prepared specially for him. Akira presented him with a box of delicately made sweets, Utako gave him a new set of shuriken while a blushing Nagisa handed him a neatly wrapped box, which revealed a beautiful new bow when opened. That caused him to flush slightly, though he thanked her ever so graciously. There was an awkward pause, and Akira stepped forward once more and held out another box, stating the obvious. "Kaichou wanted me to give this to you on his behalf." 

Curious, Suoh unwrapped the final present and found himself face to face with a book. A book cover had kept its original cover hidden from view. He opened the cover, and stared in amazement- it was the book that he had been searching for a very long time- the first edition of a collection of Japanese folklores; His own personal copy had fallen to bits a couple of years ago, much to his grief. His eyes softened ever so slightly at the thoughtful gift which he knew had taken a lot of effort to find and he asked the question that had been at the tip of his tongue all evening- "Where is he?" 

Akira looked distinctly uncomfortable. "Kaichou couldn't come..." he said, as a way of explanation. The tension was clear as Suoh inhaled sharply. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?" he demanded. 

Troubled silver-grey eyes met his own golden ones. "Kaichou told me not to." he barely whispered. 

Guilt overcame Suoh as he understood the real reason behind Nokoru's absence. Unable to speak, he nodded to indicate his understanding. Soon after his friends left, Suoh snatched up the precious book and made his way to find his soul mate. 

* * * * *

Nokoru sat in the library, trying his best to read himself to sleep. Yet he felt uncomfortable- it was the first time he had missed his friend's birthday, and it made him feel horribly alone. He wished with all his might that he could have been there in person, yet he knew that his presence might only serve to make Suoh jittery and cause him to worry about his safety. //_ Suoh deserves better than that. It **is** his birthday after all. _// 

Sighing, he rose to his feet to replace the book on the shelve, only to bump headlong into the person who had just approached. Caught off-guard, he toppled, and would have fallen had not a hand closed around his wrist, righting him before he fell. He looked up, ready both to apologise and thank the person before him for his aid when his eyes widened. 

Suoh stood before him, his eyes soft with emotion. "I wanted to thank you for the book." he said ever so softly, indicating it with his other hand. "I really liked it... though I would have liked it more if you were there." 

The other dropped his gaze in embarrassment, unsure of what to say. Finally, he decided to continue to lie to ease the other's guilt. "I'm sorry I couldn't make it," he lied smoothly. "There was something important I had to attend to." 

"Oh?" The single word seemed to mock his lie. It was followed by an apology, or at least the closest that Suoh had come to apologising, " I missed you at the party. It... wasn't the same without you there." //_ Did I really say that?! _// He wondered as he flushed a brilliant crimson. 

Thankfully, the teasing reply came to his aid. "Suoh, remember that the next time you try to forbid me from going to parties, ok?" A chuckle worked itself free. 

"Kaichou?" 

"Hmm?" 

"Aren't you **ever** going to wish me a happy birthday?" 


End file.
